Dance With the Devil
by Psycho-Bunny1309
Summary: This is the story of the daughter of Selene and Michael Crovin. I suck at summaries, so just read and see the see what happens. OC/OC
1. So Not My Night

Disclaimer: HEY PEOPLE

Disclaimer: HEY PEOPLE! Okay, I decided to start another new story, don't worry though, I am still going to continue Weight of the World, just minor writers block, but the new chapter of that is going to be pretty long, so no worries. I don't own much, just the new characters I made up, the characters that were in the first two Underworld movies are owned by the creators of, duh, Underworld. Cass is, still, my wonderful editor! YAY! Cause if she wasn't, this would have a looooooooot of grammatical errors. THANK YOU CASS!! Now, on with my new story, please, rate and review, makes new chapters come faster.

Okay, before this starts I think it might be important for you all to know a bit about me. My name is Alexandra Corvin, I'm 22 years old, I have medium length black hair, dark green eyes, oh, and did I mention I am also a Vampire-Lycan hybrid? Yes, you heard right: a Vampire-Lycan hybrid. My parents are Selene and Michael Corvin. My mother, Selene, is a full-blooded Vampire. My father, Michael, is half-Vampire and half-Lycan and stronger than both. I am about ¾ Vampire and ¼ Lycan-considering my parents' DNA, so I am not exactly normal for hybrid standards, whatever normal is.

When my father feels threatened, his family is threatened, or he gets seriously ticked off. His skin turns a dark blue, his eyes turn completely black; he grows pretty wicked claws, and gets bigger. Me? My eyes turn black too, I also get some nice claws, but I don't change colors or get any more muscular. What I do get that my dad doesn't is a very nice set of fangs, so I can still kick some serious butt when I have to. This sort of brings me to where I am now. Basically, I thought I could handle a couple of rogue Lycans my self…well…I might have been a tad over ambitious.

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" I said as I ran down an alley, being chased by two monstrous animals. Normally I could hold my own pretty well against a Lycan or two, but this pair seemed bigger and stronger than ones I had encountered before. Also, being the forgetful minded person in I am, I forgot to bring the bullets that have been developed to effectively kill Lycan- bullets filled with silver nitrate. They were created by my mother's old coven back before I was born.

The war between the Vampires and Lycans has been going on for centuries and seems to only get worse as time goes by. I often wonder how long it will take before one species finally eliminates the other, or both destroy each other. Fortunately, there are those of us who don't carry such malice and prejudice towards one another.

My parents are one example. I mean, my mother fell in love with my father when he was first turned into a Lycan, before she bit him to save his life; turning him into-quite possibly-the first hybrid.

Those of us who wish for the war to end have pretty much formed out own "coven" of sorts. We don't all live together or anything like most covens do, but we work together to solve problems. Like a couple of rogue Lycans, which reminds me…

I kept running, trying to escape my pursuers, at least long enough to get back to my car and get the right ammo, since that's where it is; at least I hope so.

As I was running between the buildings I searched for a quick way to lose them for a bit and I saw something to help: a fire escape. I picked up my pace and jumped, grabbing onto the ladder and started to climb. After I got up a couple levels I looked back down and saw the two Lycans trying to climb up, but not having good luck with it.

I smirked at this, "Haha! Poor puppies can't climb." Yeah, I'm a tad immature at times.

I was still looking down when I saw one of them back up and then jump, landing on the first level of the fire escape. "Oh, crap," I said and started to climb up the fire escape faster.

I got to the roof, and I could hear the two Lycans, slowly but surely, gaining up on me. I ran to the opposite side of the roof and looked back and saw them scrambling to get onto the roof. I looked down and saw that I was a good eight stories up and it was about two yards to the next rooftop. I turned around to face my pursuers, who had finally managed to get up onto the roof. They were slowly walking towards me, getting ready to attack and I made a quick decision and stepped off the roof.

I landed on top of a couple trash cans, tumbling to the ground. Not my most graceful and painless landing ever. I landed on my ankle wrong and was having trouble getting away, of course. I feel like I'm in a clichéd horror movie: girl falls and hurts ankle while running from monsters, oh brother.

I kept gong when I finally saw my car. I picked up my pace as best as I could and got there soon enough. When I did, I threw open the trunk, pulled out a case of silver nitrate bullets, and loaded them into my gun. I whipped around and fired a few shots into the closest charging Lycan, bringing him down. Unfortunately, I didn't get a chance to fire off some more shots before the second one tackled me to the ground, knocking my gun out of my hand.

I could feel my fangs and nails growing longer and sharper as I fought the Lycan twice my size. I was slashing at any amount of skin I could get to, to try and get the upper hand, but it wasn't going too well. Soon I found myself pinned on my back, looking up at the drooling, snarling face of the large beast. He growled at me and I bared my teeth and growled back at him.

He then lunged at my throat, ready to make the fatal bite. I tried to twist away to protect myself when I heard a noise that sounded like a gun shot. I felt the lycan stiffen for a moment, then his hold loosened and his body sagged, so I pushed the dead weight (no pun intended) off of me.

I jumped to my feet and looked around to see who had killed the Lycan. I saw a tall figure standing in the shadows. He was upwind from me, sending his scent my way and I could smell that he was another Lycan…that was holding my gun…crap. This just wasn't my night.

(YAY! First chapter of my new story done! Thank you for being a great editor Cass! Maybe someday I'll pay ya, lol. I'm working on chapter 2 now and am still working on a, hopefully, pretty long chapter 14 of Weight of the World. Rates and Reviews are very much appreciated. Until next time, LATER! )


	2. Darn Him

Disclaimer: Hello all

Disclaimer: Hello all! I'd like to thank the wonderful readers who reviewed, THANK YOU!! Keep it up! Still own nothing buy my own characters, so here it is, the new chapter!!

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Now is that any way to thank the man that saved your life?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"I didn't need your help. I would have managed just fine on my own!" I shot back.

"Sure you would have, Princess," he said sarcastically. He walked out of the shadows towards me and, to tell you the truth, he wasn't bad looking at all; darn him. He had shaggy brown hair with bangs that fell into his blue eyes that you could just drown in. He had nicely tanned skin and was well toned too. Darn him again.

He walked over to the very dead Lycan that had pinned me down before, now in human form, and checked him out. "Mmhmm, Lance. He was always a pain in the neck anyway." he muttered.

"You didn't answer my question. Who are you?" I asked again.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you about patience being a virtue?"

"Yeah, but them I shot him."

He laughed a deep chuckle at my snide remark. He had a nice laugh, and a nice, deep voice. Once again, darn him. It would be much easier to be ready to kill him if he had a Steve Urkel voice with a face that resembled that of a baboon's behind, but, as they say, life is cruel, and this is proof. But, if he kept up with the whole "seriously getting on my nerves" thing the "killing him" thing won't be that much trouble after all.

I was seriously contemplating on attacking him after a while, but I remembered he still had my gun; crap. The gun which had the bullets he had taken out and was now examining.

"It's been a while since I've seen some of these: Lycan exterminators. Where did you get them?" He asked, looking at me with mild curiosity.

"Why should I answer your questions when you won't answer mine?"

"Hmmm…alright, I'll give you that. My name is Zane Seneca."

"Seneca?" I said shocked. I knew of only one person with the same name.

"Yes. You may know of my father, Lucian."

"But…I've never heard of Lucian having a son."

"Yes, well, it wasn't public knowledge, so that doesn't surprise me." He placed the bullets back in the gun and looked at me. "So now that I've answered your question, how about you answer mine? Who are **you **and where did you get these bullets?" He asked, waving the gun a bit.

I wasn't really sure if I should tell him my real name; my family isn't exactly well liked by most, but…I don't know, I just felt that maybe I should. Maybe it was because I thought he was hot, but I shouldn't trust him, but…well…he was honest with me about who he was, hopefully…grr, my hormones and I are going to have a serious talk later.

I did a mental sigh, and then came to my decision, "Alexandra Crovin." Okay, now he will either take it pretty coolly or shoot me. I-personally-hope it's the first one. I'm not exactly a fan of being shot; it's just not my thing.

"Ah, well, that explains the scent then," he said calmly.

"Huh?" Okay, wasn't exactly expecting that.

"Your scent; It's a mixture of a Lycan's and a Vampire's, but more heavy on the Vampire. At first I thought you were a Vampire and the Lycan smell was from him." he said, motioning towards the body. "But now it all makes sense. I take it you got the bullets from your parents then."

"Yes," Again, unexpected response.

He looked at me, as if reading my thoughts, "I've heard a lot of stories, including the one that tells of the events surrounding my father's death. I know about your parents, and the fact that they were there when he was killed, and I also know it was the Vampires-your mother's group specifically-that made these bullets."

"Look, if you think my parents had anything to do with your father's death-"

"I know they weren't so don't get all jumpy, Princess," he interrupted.

"I'm not jumpy, don't call me Princess, and give me my gun back." I demanded.

"My, you're a demanding little thing; but, since I'm a nice guy, here. I'll give you your toy back." He tossed the gun back to me and luckily I caught it and didn't make a complete fool of myself by missing.

I was about to put the gun back in my hip holster, but then I remembered something; I am alone with a fairly large, strong, male Lycan, so I decided to keep it out, just in case I needed it. He, of course, seemed to notice this.

"If I were going to attack you, don't you think I would have done it by now?" Zane said rather bluntly.

"I don't trust you." Yeah, I can be blunt too, hotshot!

"If you did I would think you were dumb." He countered.

I examined him a bit, and then thought he was okay so I put my gun back in its holster beneath my coat, still within reach.

"Well, I best be going now. Er…thanks, I guess, for helping me." I said reluctantly. I'm not good at humility, so sue me.

"Now was that so hard to have to have just said earlier?" He was with that darn smirk. Man he gets on my nerves. That the reason I didn't do humility well, darn smug creeps like him. I rolled my eyes and turned and headed to my car.

Once I was in it I slammed the door shut and jammed my keys into the ignition. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Zane walk around to my side of the car.

"It won't work," he said in a matter-of-fact voice.

_Yeah right, _I thought to myself. I knew my car a lot better than he did. SO, to show that creep who's smarter, I turned my keys and…nothing happened. I tried again and, once more, nothing happened, crap.

I got out and checked under the hood and saw a bunch of the cords and wires and whatnot were ripped from their places. I sighed, this night just kept getting better and better.

"Those guys were following your for a while before you started tracking them. They were the ones that put your car out of commission." Zane said after he walked up behind me.

"Gee, thanks for your help, again. If you knew they were following me before, why didn't you do anything?" Ha! Answer that one pal.

"I was curious as to why they were so adamant on catching one human, and then I caught your scent the first time which made me even more curious, so I followed them as they followed you. If anything started looking bad then I'd intervene, which I did."

Hmmm…well, couldn't exactly argue that one. I might have done the same-key word being_ might_.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride wherever you need to go. I'll be even nicer and buy you a drink to compensate for not helping to keep them from screwing with your car," he offered.

Okay, I could say no and end up walking to the subway 7 miles away, take the accursed train to the stop closest to my apartment, which was another 3 miles away. Or, I could say yes and risk my life and, possibly, some other things. Decisions, decisions.

I honestly could use a drink after the night I had. I sighed, "Fine, but if you try anything I will kill you without a second thought."

He nodded, "Fair enough," and he led me a couple blocks away to a pretty much empty lot behind an old gas station. And there was parked a gorgeous motorcycle which is where we stopped, right next to it.

"Is this yours?" I asked in somewhat shocked aw. It was a black and silver Honda Firebird, so nice.

"Yep, my pride and joy." He said with a bit more than a hint of pride in his voice.

He walked around and swung his leg over and sat on the bike. He turned and looked at me. "Well? You gonna get on or what?"

This is such a bad idea, but I don't give a crap right now. Besides, I was armed and could kill him pretty quickly. At least, I hope I'll be able to if it comes to that.

I sat behind him and attentively wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Now, Princess, I know it's a great temptation and this will be hard for you, but please, watch your hands, I need to concentrate on the road," he said in a teasing manner.

Okay, I take it back: killing him wouldn't be that much of a problem.

"In your dreams, hotshot! And I told you, stop calling me Princess." I said back. He just laughed, revved the engine, and we took off.

(Woo! Long chapter and it's done! 4 pages! Yay! If you all have any ideas as to what should happen next, let me know, I need all the help I can get. Cassie: I don't think the kind of help you need they _can_ get! lol jk I say they should go get the drink and she should warm up to him just a bit instead of thinking he's annoying! Hehe Cait: Hmmm…maybe. We shall see won't we? Oh! Here is a link to the picture of Zane's motorcycle, a very nice one too. i124./albums/p5/GTS1998/Aero/Aero-021.jpg. Well, you all know what to do, rate and review and the next chapter will be out asap. )


	3. Like or Trust

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs, the normal Underworld people are owned by the dudes that created them, not me, even though that would be cool. I must now apologize for the serious lack of updates for this story. I had a serious bout of writer's block and couldn't think of anything, but now it is going great and I have several ideas. So, at last, here is the new chapter for Dance with the Devil. Enjoy.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

We rode around a while until Zane parked outside a local bar and we went in. He led me to a table in a secluded corner and ordered a couple of drinks. After they were placed on the table I just fiddled with the straw, looking around the bar. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Are you this talkative on all of your dates or just with me?" Zane said sarcastically.

I looked up and glared at him, "Sorry if my company doesn't suit you, but remember, you brought me here even though I didn't want to."

"You make it sound as though I kidnapped and dragged you here against your will."

"You tricked me into going with your…nice motorcycle."

He chuckled at that, "Oh yes, that's how I lure all of my women into my wicked grasps. Fortunately for me, I already had you before you figured it out," he said in a voice that sounded like a low growl, his deep blue eyes bearing into my green ones.

I think, for a minute, I forgot how to blink…or breathe. I haven't been affected by any guy like this before, and I wasn't sure I liked it. Darn him again.

I blinked and shook my head slightly and took a drink, clearing my head.

"So I'm right, I do have you," he said, smirking, having obviously seen the affect he had had on me.

"You wish hotshot." I said, taking another drink.

There was another moment of silence before he, once again, broke it. "So, tell me about yourself." He said, leaning back casually in his chair.

"Why?" I questioned.

"I'm curious. A girl like you is very rare, and I'm not just talking about what you are."

I rolled my eyes, "Does that line usually work on the girls?"

"Usually."

I sighed, "What do you want to know?" Why bother fighting it?

"How old are you?" He asked first.

"Twenty-two, you?"

"I thought I was asking the questions."

"Well you thought wrong then. Come on, all's fair in beer and questions." Oh yeah, I should be a philosopher.

"Twenty-five." He answered.

"So you must have been…about three or so when Lucian died."

"Yep," he simply said and took a sip of his drink.

"You don't sound too upset about that," I commented.

He shrugged, "I barely knew him and the things I do know were told to me by others."

"What about your mother? Where's she?" I asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I don't even know her name, let alone where she lives." He said.

"Seriously?" I asked, a bit shocked.

He nodded, "From what I've been told, Lucian took me from her not long after I was born. She was human apparently and, as I'm sure you can imagine, a human wouldn't really know how to raise a lycan," he explained. "Now, let's get back to you. What about your parents? What are they really like?"

"They're good people, a bit overprotective of me at times though, but they mean well."

"I'm not surprised, and it makes me curious, how would they react if they knew you were with me right now?" He asked with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Chances are, they're going to flip out on me for trying to deal with two full-grown lycans on my own anyways, you'll probably just be the cherry on top of the "Alexandra is too young to handle such responsibility" sundae."

"Don't you think you're over exaggerating?"

"Maybe a little," I admitted, "But one of these days, hopefully soon, they'll learn that I'm grownup now and can fight my own battles, literally."

"Hey, it just means they care." Zane said, which was a bit of a surprise. He didn't seem like the kind of guy to say such things. Huh, life is just full of surprises.

"I know."

There was, yet another, awkward silence between us then.

"Got any friends?' He suddenly asked, once more, being the one to break the silence.

I cocked an eyebrow, "Why? So you can use your lame lines on them too?"

"No, those are only for you sweetheart." He smiled, I glared. "Hey, I didn't call you princess now did I? Come on, you do have friends don't you?

"Depends on your definition of the word friend. Someone you just like, or someone you trust?"

"Let me reword the question then. Do you have friends, as in people you both like and trust?" he asked.

"Two. You?"

"One."

"What's he like?" I asked, but he shook his head.

"No no no, I told you about my messed up parentage first last time, so you go first this time. What are **your **friends like?"

I sighed, but went ahead with it, "They're…well…not really easy to describe. I think the word that would most accurately describe them would have to be eccentric, but I'd trust them with my life." I said seriously.

"Same with my and my pal. We've been together through some pretty tough times, but he always had my back and he's the only person I've ever been able to really trust."

"So he's…one of your kind?" I asked, keeping in mind that we were in a bar populated my humans.

He laughed a bit at my suedo-vague question, "Yeah, he is. What about your friends? I highly doubt they are what you are, and I equally doubt they are one of my kind."

"Are you saying I'm prejudice against your kind? If so, that is just stupid, seeing as I good portion of my DNA is the same as yours." I said.

"I could point out that an even larger portion of said DNA is very different from mine, but, I admit, you have a point and I apologize for making assumptions."

"Good, but, you are right, neither of my friends are like you, one of them is the type that…shares the larger part of me DNA." I explained.

"Mmhmm, not surprising, and what about the other one?"

"Human, well, sort of. She's a necromancer," I admitted.

"Ah, that explains why you used the word eccentric to describe them. I've met a couple necromancers before, definitely strange people."

"She isn't strange, she's…different, a good fighter too considering, that she's barely 18."

"A teenage necromancer, that must be fun," he said sarcastically.

"She's a good kid, so lay off." I said.

Just then my cell phone, which I had placed on the table earlier, started going off, only it wasn't the ringtone I usually had.

"_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy come on, sugar, let me know!" _Was loudly coming out of my phone.

Zane looked like he was trying hard not to laugh his no good butt off, "Nice ringtone," he said sarcastically, letting a grin go across his face and a few chuckles to escape his mouth.

I glared at him and picked it up, "Shut up." I checked the caller ID and rolled my eyes, speak of the devil, and answered it. "Hello Teddy."

"You know what's annoying?"

Yep, that's her, always just going into one of her random tangents without any greeting. What I said before was true, she was a good kid, but she took some getting used to.

"People changing your ringtone to something incredibly annoying without your permission?" I asked.

"No, that's not it. People who use the word guesstimate."

I just shook my head, even though I knew she couldn't see me, but I decided to humor her oddness. "Why?"

"Because it reminds me of this one time the other day when I was at the Laundromat and this old lady kept talkin' to me and she'd use the word guesstimate a lot and when she did her eye did this weird twitch. It was freaky and, I swear, I saw something in her hair move. I think her hair was a wig too. I saw a tag. I think it was a tag. It was either a tag or one of those darn hair clips that rip your hair out of your head and it feels like you're being scalped, minus the blood, unless there is blood, then you'd have to go to the hospital or you'll end up in a coma like those people on the soap operas, and while you're in the coma your boyfriend will get amnesia and fall for your twin sister Gwen, who's really your brother Greg, but had the sex change done after the car accident killed his dog Victor Von Wolf-Bark Esquire III and messed up his face real bad and killed the other driver, who's actually your real dad and not that other guy who wants you to call him "daddy", but he isn't and he wears those weird sweaters and acts like he's from New York when he's really from Kentucky and-"

"Okay, okay, I get it." I had to interrupt her or else she'd go on for hours, she has before. "Hey, I thought you had your own washer and dryer."

"I do." She simply stated.

"Okay…are they broken?" I asked.

"No." She said.

"…Then why were you at the Laundromat?" I asked, kind of dreading what the answer could be, with Teddy it could be anything.

"Why were **you **at the Laundromat?" She asked defensively.

"I wasn't at the Laundromat."

"Exactly!"

I shook my head again, "Never mind."

"So whatcha doin?" She asked.

"Having a drink in a bar."

"Who ya wiiiiiiiiith?" She asked in the same sing-songy tone.

"I'm not with anybody."

"Sweetheart, that hurts." Zane stated.

"I wanna talk to him." She demanded.

Now, I can either be nice and not subject the poor guy to my friend's insane ramblings, or get sweet revenge for the increasingly annoying pet names. Revenge is sweet, but I'm not that mean of a person to do something like that…hmmm. I thought a bit then made my decision.

"Here," and I handed the phone to Zane, who gave me a confused look but took the phone.

I will now rephrase my earlier statement, I am not **always **that mean, but now is one of the exceptions. Anyways, back to where I was.

"Hello?" Zane asked, still somewhat confused, but then his face changed to one that clearly said, "What the crap?!" I just smiled at him and tried not to laugh.

"Yeah I-That's-I-B-…Yeah, I know how that feels." He said sarcastically after a while of trying to get a word in edge wise. After that he just decided to not ever try, I guess he figured it wasn't worth the effort, so he just sat there and listened to Teddy ramble on about who knows what.

After about ten minutes he finally handed my phone back to me, Teddy had already hung up when I got it.

"My IQ just plummeted," he said flatly.

I laughed a bit, "Yeah, she can have that effect on people. What did she talk about anyways?"

He shook his head, "I'm not even really sure, it started out with her asking a whole bunch of questions I couldn't answer and then it dissolved into something about Mexican food and animal rights."

I nodded, "That's pretty typical of Teddy."

"I shudder at the thought of what your other friend must be like."

"Oh, Laurane is different from Teddy; she's the more level-headed one in our little trio. She tries to keep us from doing stupid things and nearly getting ourselves killed." Then I remembered something very important. "Crap!" I nearly yelled, startling Zane, and I jumped out of my chair, grabbing my coat and heading out of the bar with Zane following not far behind me into the parking lot.

"Hey, what's the problem?" he asked, clearly confused by my sudden outburst.

I turned to him, "I need to get home, now."

"Why? What's the rush?"

"I was supposed to have met Laurane almost two hours ago after we split up to track those two lycans. She'll either be already at my place waiting for me or she'll be there soon." I explained.

He nodded and gestured towards his motorcycle, "I'll get you there."

"Thanks." I rattled off my address.

"Alright, I know that area," he said and I got on the bike behind him and we drove out of the parking lot.

It took about fifteen minutes to get to the condominium complex I lived in near the edge of good 'ol New York City. We parked and got off the bike after he turned it off.

I let out a breath, seeing it in the cool November night air. "Uhm…what about my car? How am I-"

He cut me off, "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it and have it back to you by the end of the week."

"Oh, well…thanks, for that and…everything else." I said and walked toward the entrance.

"You sure you don't want me to walk you up and help be a buffer form your friend's wrath?" he called after me jokingly.

I looked back at him, "I think I can handle this one myself hotshot." I said back grinning.

He laughed and started the bike backup, "Whatever you say princess," and he took off down the street.

I shook my head, still laughing a bit, and went inside the building. _Men. _

(_WOOHOO! Finally completed chapter 3! Okay, now, the character Teddy is based off of my friend Tiffany, and the rant above, she will actually say stuff like that…actually, we both would and do. I had a lot of fun thinking it up, lol. I hope you all enjoyed it, please rate and review, I'm working on the next chapter now, so it should be up sooner than it took me to get this one out. Thank you for reading! ^_^)_


	4. So Many Questions

Disclaimer: A thousand apologies my wonderful readers! I have had some serious writers block with this story. I know where I want it to go, it's just getting there that's the issue. So, this is just a little goofy chapter full of insanity that I wrote to tide you all over until the real story starts picking back up, warning, it isn't, exactly, my best work. Sorry again.. Thank you so much for your patience with me and I hope you enjoy what I've got, please rate and review.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

When I entered my living room it was pitch black until, all of a sudden, one of the lamps was turned on, blinding me for a few moments.

"And where have you been?" asked a voice that seemed to be coming from a few feet in front of me.

When my vision cleared I saw that I was right and the provider of the voice was sitting in one of my chairs, facing me.

"Hey, Teddy," I said as I just walked on past her and put my stuff on the table behind her.

"You never answered my question," she said in a sing-songy voice.

"I didn't answer because you already know; you talked to me on the phone not that long ago."

"Oh yeaaaaah," she said as if she had just now remembered. I rolled my eyes and went into my kitchen to get a drink of water. (AN: Okay, I know, in the movies, they aren't supposed to eat or drink anything that wasn't blood, BUT, seeing as this is my story, I have changed that, it makes things easier. True vampires can't, lycans and hybrids now can eat or drink whatever they want, but the hybrids do have to consume a good amount of blood too, especially Alex since she is more vampire than werewolf. Okay, back to the story.)

"So, did Laurane call you looking for me?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yep, and she ain't happy neither." She grinned maniacally. "So I came right over to watch the show."

I just rolled my eyes and she stood up from the chair and hopped over and onto the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room.

Teddy, who's actual name is Theodora Hardin, but she hates being called that, is the shortest one in our little group, standing at a height of 5 foot 3. Her platinum blonde hair was in its regular pixie/boyish short style over her bright copper eyes. "So, how was your evening with the wolf man?" She asked.

I know, you are probably wondering how she knew Zane was a lycan when nobody told her he was. Well, earlier, I lied about what she was, but for good reasons. Teddy isn't just a necromancer, she's a medium; a mix between a necromancer and a clairvoyant. A necromancer can speak to the dead, but a clairvoyant can see things that are happening in the present time, but in different places. She can also see into the future, but it takes a lot out of her so she doesn't do it much.

Now everyone see why I lied? Because if our enemies got a hold of her it would mean bad news for us. Anyways, back to the conversation.

"It was…okay, I guess," I admitted. Then I remembered something. "Hey, where's Jonesy?" her cat that is usually with her at all times.

"He's out clubbing with his posse," she said nonchalantly.

"Uh-huh. Seriously, where is he?" I asked.

She gasped, and then her face went normal and she shrugged, "I dunno." Then she gasped again. "OMG (she actually said O-M-G and not what it stands for)! JONSEY'S MISSING!" She screamed. "OH SOB! OH DISPAIR!"

She ten grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. "What will I do without my kitty?! I shall never be happy again!"

She let me go and fell face down onto the counter, weeping. "Why?!"

_Great, she's gone into stupid teen angst mode again. _I thought as she then got down on the floor and fell to her knees screaming, "God in heaven, WHY?!"

Then, all of a sudden, "Meow."

She gasped and turned, and there behind her stood a fat orange tabby giving her a very dry look. "Jonesy! You're alive!" Then, to the cat's displeasure, she grabbed him and squeezed him tightly. The saddest thing about all of that was that I found none of it to be surprising or weird in any way, it's her normal behavior.

"If you're done with your Oscar unworthy performance, did Laurane say when she was gonna stop by looking for me?" I asked.

"Yep," she simply said as she skipped back to her chair, still clutching Jonesy.

"When?"

"Oh, right about…" she waited, and then there was somebody pounding on my door. "Now."

"Maybe if I'm really quiet she won't know I'm here and she'll-" I started, whispering, but was cut off by Teddy.

"Alex is in here Laurane!" She shouted towards the door, smiling.

"Teddy! What the hell?!" I asked, shocked. _Traitor._

"It's more fun this way," she said simply.

I glared at her and Laurane started shouting through the door, "Alexandra, open the door now!"

I let out a defeated sigh and went over and opened the door, "Come on in," I said and she stormed into the living room. Laurane was only a year older than me, 23, and was a full vampire. Her long black hair hung straight over her shoulders and her glaring green eyes were directed at me.

"Where have you been?" She demanded.

"Is that, like, the question of the night or something?" I asked jokingly, but, apparently, she didn't find it funny.

"I have been looking for you for hours, I had no idea where you were or what happened," she said, still frustrated, but no longer shouting.

"After we split up I tracked the lycans, like we were supposed to," I told her.

"Yeah, you were also supposed to meet back up with me at midnight," she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And what time is it now?" I asked.

"After 2 in the morning. I tried calling your cell, but you wouldn't answer."

"You tried calling?"

"Yes, I did."

"That must have been when we were on the motorcycle," I mumbled to myself, hoping she wouldn't hear. But, since my night pretty much sucked already, she did hear it.

"What? What motorcycle? Who were you with?" Laurane demanded.

"Nobody," I lied.

"She was with Zane Seneca, a lycan and Lucian's only son," Teddy informed her happily.

_Oh yeah, she is so gonna get it later._

"Wait, Lucian has a son?" Laurane asked, confused.

"Apparently," I said.

"And you were alone with him?!" She nearly shrieked.

"He helped me out with one of the lycans we were tracking and he gave me a ride home. Okay, we did stop at a bar for a while and talked, but that was it," I told her, trying to calm her down.

She then turned to Teddy, "This is why we have you around! You're supposed to give important information about our enemies and the son of Lucian would definitely fall under the category of 'important information'."

Teddy glared at her and pointed, "Hey……shut up!"

"If you two don't stop shouting I'm going to throw you both out the window," I said, getting fed up with all the fighting.

"Look, Laura, chill out. Nothing bad happened. I had my gun on me the entire time I was with him, I'm not stupid enough to be alone with a mature male lycan unarmed."

"You said you were with him on a motorcycle, right?" she asked, starting to calm down, and I nodded. "Where's your car?"

"Oh, well those lycans screwed around with it and it wouldn't start, so Zane brought me home and is going to fix the car up and bring it back at the end of the week," I told her.

"You're trusting him to fix your car?" Laurane said, starting to get worked up again.

"Again, don't worry, it'll be fine, if he had really wanted to kill me he would have done it earlier," I said, quoting Zane's words from earlier that evening.

"You can't know that," she stated.

"I know, and I'll deal with it, so let's just forget about it for now, alright."

She sighed, "Fine. I guess we can have Teddy keep an eye on him, just to be sure."

"Woo! I'm being exploited!"

Laurane rolled her eyes, but otherwise ignored Teddy.

"Fine, you do that." I gave in, figuring, why waste the energy arguing?

"Anything else happen while I was out?" I asked, going back to the kitchen to refill my glass.

"You're parents called, looking for you," Laurane told me and I groaned.

"Wonderful." I turned to Teddy, "Are they going to be showing up here too?"

"Oh, no," She said, nonchalantly, and then, once again, somebody was banging on my door. "Wait…yes." She smiled proudly and I glared at her before I walked over and opened the door to let my parents in.

"Where have you been, Alexandra?" my mother, Selene, asked me.

_I'm going to start charging anyone who asks me that stupid question again._

"I was tracking the lycans."

"You were supposed to have been with Laurane, not by yourself," my dad, Michael, scolded.

"I was with Laurane." _I was…for about 20 minutes, but there's really no need to get too technical. _

"Then why was it, when we called, she said she couldn't find you?" My mother asked.

"Because she's a dirty rotten liar that likes to see me get in trouble in order to liven up her nonexistent life?" I asked, smiling my sweet and innocent smile at Laurane as she glared at me.

I looked back at my parents and they, clearly, didn't appreciate my humor. I sighed, "We were together, for a while, and then we thought it'd make things easier if we split up, and it was. I found the rogues. They were dealt with. Everyone went home happy and healthy…except them. It's no big deal."

"It is a big deal, Alex. You aren't ready to handle hunts alone yet, and your recent behavior hasn't proved us wrong yet," my mother said.

"Maybe if you'd actually give me a chance I could," I argued. I hated it when they treated me like a child.

My mother shook her head, "Until you've proven you can be more responsible you are to stick with your partner. Leaving her put both of you in danger, what if Laurane had been hurt and needed help? What if you had? Making such poor choices could get you hurt or worse, and until you can learn to make better decisions you will do as we say. Is that understood?"

I clenched my teeth together to keep from arguing more, I knew it wouldn't help any, so I just nodded.

"Good. Now, we have to be going, we still have some things to do before sunrise." I could feel my mother's eyes on me, but I didn't look up, I just stayed focused on my hardwood floor, trying to keep my temper in check before I started sprouting out stupid things like a little kid.

I heard her sigh, "I know it seems as though we're just dong all of this to control you, but we're only doing it because we don't want anything to happen to you."

"You're our only daughter, Alex, we love you, we just want you to be careful and take care of yourself," my dad said.

"I know," I said quietly.

They both kissed me on the head before gong to the door. "We'll see you later," my mother said before they left.

"Awww, no knock down drag out fight?" Teddy asked, clearly disappointed.

"Nope, maybe next time," I said and went back into the kitchen to fix myself something to eat.

"There isn't going to be a 'next time.' And, for your information, I do so have a life," Laurane said, following me.

"Could've fooled me. Hungry?" I asked and I rummaged through the fridge.

"No. So when are you going to tell them about Lucian's son?" She asked.

"The second Tuesday of next week. Teddy, you hungry?"

"Yes. I'd like to start with a light salad with vinaigrette dressing. Next, Duck A La Range served with red wine. And for dessert, chocolate soufflé."

"How about a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" I offered.

"That works too."

I heard Laurane sigh in frustration, "Alex, I don't think you're taking this seriously enough."

"It's physically impossible for me to take it any less seriously, actually, and I'm not going to take it more seriously either, so just let it go Laurane, I'll deal with everything when I have to, and it isn't now," I told her firmly.

"Fine," she agreed, somewhat reluctantly, and sat down on one of the kitchen bar stools. "I just worry, Alex, I don't want you to end up getting hurt."

"I know Laura, but I'll be okay. And, if he does end up really being an evil scum bag you get dibs on beating the crap out of him first," I promised, grinning.

That got her to, finally, laugh. "Good."

"Awwww, we's all friends again," Teddy gushed as she ate her sandwich.

"Yeah, just don't get any peanut butter on my furniture," I told her. That stuff is very hard to wash out. (AN: I know that from experience.)

She just gave me a thumbs up and continued eating.

"Well, I have to get going so I can get a few things done and be home before sun up. I'll talk to you guys later," Laurane said as she headed for the door. "And, Alex, I want to meet this guy, just to be sure if he's okay or not, so call me okay?"

"You got it. See ya," I told her. I figured it was a good idea to have back up of sorts, just in case.

After Laurane left, and Teddy finished her sandwich, she stood up from her chair. "Welp, I'm gonna go home and watch TV until I pass out."

I laughed, "I thought you had to work."

"Uh-huh." She didn't continue after that.

"…Okay. You have fun with that."

"Oh, I shall." She bent over and picked up the jumbo cat, "Come on, Jonesy, let's go watch TV Land."

I shook my head as she left. My friends were weird, and could get on my nerves most of the time, but I loved them like sisters. Teddy could be insanely…insane about 86% of the time, but, when the moment called for it, she could be as serious and level headed as anybody and a great person to have when you're in a bind. Laurane could sometimes overreact and worry way too much, but she has always had my back when I needed it. My friends, can't live with them, can't get rid of them.

(_YAY! I'm done with this chapter!! Here ya'll are, again, I am sorry for the serious delay. Also, Teddy, is based on my BFF Tiffany (AKA Fifi), and none of Teddy's actions are over exaggerated, she really acts like that and helped me write this chap. SO, rate and review and I'll be working on upcoming chapters! Have a nice day! ^_^) _


	5. So Bored, So Annoyed

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is Underworldy, just my OCs. And I am so so so so so so so so sorry that it has taken me this long to update! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!! I am almost done with the next chapter, so hopefully that'll be done soonish. Also the next chap. for Bring Me to Life should be done soonish also. Again, so sorry for the delay, Read, Review, and Enjoy! ^_^ 

"I'm so booooored," Teddy groaned.

"You could go to your apartment and do something," Laurane suggested.

"But that requires movement."

"You had to move to get here," I pointed out to her.

"That was when I had the energy which has been depleted."

This was a very typical Thursday evening. After sundown Laurane would come over to my place, Teddy having already arrived a couple hours before her, and we would laze around my place, trying to think of something to do because we all had Thursday nights off from our various places of employment, and we had absolutely nothing to do.

"Are you sure there isn't anything your parents or anyone could give us to look into or something? Anything?" Laurane asked me.

"Nope. I already called and it's as peaceful as it can possible be in the City that Never Sleeps."

"I thought that was Las Vegas," Teddy said, looking confused.

"That's the City of Lights," Laurane told her.

"I thought that was Chicago," Teddy continued.

"Windy City," I stated.

"Thought that was New York."

"City that Never Sleeps."

"And we have come full circle," Laurane said.

Teddy sighed and then looked at me, "Alex, can I answer the door?" And not five seconds later there was a series of knocks on my front door.

"Have at it," I consented before she bounced off the couch and practically ran to get it.

"Did she order pizza or something?" Laurane asked.

"No idea."

"Well well well, what have we here?" I heard Teddy ask. My eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when I heard the other person answer.

"I'm looking for Alexandra. Is she here?"

"Why yes indeedy she is, come on in."

When Teddy said that I quickly stood up and got to the door before Zane could take a step farther into my place.

"How about not," I said as I blocked the way.

"Now that isn't very hospitable of you, darlin'. Is that any way to treat a guest?" he said, smirking.

"To be a guest would insinuate being welcome, and you're not. And what is with the pet names?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"Most women find them endearing."

"I find them irritating."

"Fine then, I guess I'll just take my 'irritating' self and go, since you don't seem to want these," he said and then dangled a set of keys-which I quickly recognized as the ones to my car-in front of my face.

I went to snatch them, but his reflexes were just a little faster and he pulled them out of my reach.

"Give me those," I demanded.

"Let me in?" He requested.

"No!"

"Then I guess no can do, which is fine with me, I always did want a Corvette," he stated as he, very obviously, put the keys in the back pocket of his jeans before continuing. "Or, you can try and get them," the grin on his face grew wider with each word.

I glared at him as I stepped out of the way for him to pass and enter.

He leaned forward so that our faces were almost touching. "I was really hoping you'd pick the second option. It could have been a lot of fun," he whispered and then walked past me into the condo.

I felt myself blush but, when I saw Teddy's smirk, the scowl quickly returned to my face and I closed the door a bit harder than necessary.

"Since I'm fairly certain the person that opened the door was Teddy, you must be Laurane,"  
Zane said to the black haired Vampiress who must have gotten up from the sofa not long after I did and was standing with her arms folded across her chest as she silently observed the lycan.

"So you're him then," she more stated than asked.

"I take it Alex has told you about me."

"Oh Yes. Our dear Alley-Cat has told us quite a bit about you, wolf man," Teddy put in, still grinning.

"Okay! Introduction made and done," I exclaimed before anymore could be said. "I let you in, now you can give me my keys and be on your merry way," I said, keeping my narrowed gaze trained on Zane, who's blue eyes moved from Teddy back to me.

"Don't be hasty, princess," he said, trying to annoy me again, and doing a very good job of it.

"Yeah, Alex. Where are your manners?" Teddy mock scolded.

I ground my teeth together. "I must have left them in my car," I not so subtly hinted.

"Want to go look for them? We can start in the backseat and have a very thorough look there," Zane offered.

"How about not."

It was Laurane, to his obvious surprise, that said it, rather than me.

"Hmm, I'm starting to feel as if I'm not all that welcome here," he said with more than a little bit of sarcasm.

"Go with the feeling," I retorted.

He turned back to me and crossed his arms. "You know something, Alex? You have serious gratitude issues."

I mimicked his posture. "Just what is that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

"I just spent the past few days of my own personal time and energy fixing up your car-for free might I add- and, as thanks, I have gotten nothing but insults and sarcasm."

"Yeah, but-" I started, but he cut me off.

"And, last week, I saved your little butt and it took you quite some time to give me a simple 'thank you' for doing something out of the goodness of my heart-while risking personal injury and having to kill one of my own-when I could have just saved myself the time and trouble and left you to die," he finished, staring me straight in the eye, all traces of the earlier humor and teasing gone.

That was when I felt it. The gut churning feeling I absolutely hated to feel. Guilt. Guilt because he was absolutely right. He had done all of those things for me without asking for anything in return and I was behaving like a spoiled brat. I mean, sure he could be insanely annoying and make me want to shove my head through a brick wall, but, deep deep down, he wasn't that bad of a guy...I guess.

I sighed. "Look, you're right, okay? You've helped me out quite a bit and I've behaved like a jerk. I'm sorry."

The short silence that followed was abruptly broken by, who else, Teddy.

"Awwwww! That was sweet! Now kiss and make up."

Her last sentence caused the smile to return to Zane's face.

"Let's just not and say we did," I quickly said before he could put his two cents in.

He laughed, "Alright, but be warned, I most definately will tell everyone I know we did."

I just rolled my eyes, opting to not rise to the bait.

"Well, ladies, this has been fun, but, I must leave you now. We should do this again sometime," he suggested as he walked backwards towards the door.

"Totally!" Teddy said over enthusiastically.

"Isn't there some place you need to be?" I shot at her.

"Nope." My tone hadn't dented her mood at all. Figures.

When Zane was out I followed him into the hallway and closed the door. He pulled the car keys out of his pocket and held them in front of me. As I took them I felt the sheepishness from before start to come back.

"Uhm, thanks, again, for fixing my car. And, again, sorry for being a jerk. But, you've got to admit, you're a real pain to be around."

He shrugged, unfazed by my suedo-insult. "I know, my buddy Nick(Cait: And, no Cassie, I did not pick the name Nick cause it's the same as your bfs. I actually wrote this before I even knew you two were dating. And don't you "Suuuuuure." me young lady! I know you are! He will be more based on Nick from Kelly Armstrong's books. KK? ^_^ Cassie: Well fine be that way then! lol)is always telling me that exact same thing. Speaking of, he's waiting for me outside, so I really should be going."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "You made your friend wait outside this entire time?"

He shrugged and simply said, "He owes me."

I shook my head, "Whatever. I guess I'll see you around."

He smirked, "Oh, you will."

I glared at him suspiciously, "Why does that worry me?"

"Because it's supposed to."

And with that he turned and walked down the hall.

"If you try to sneak into my place while I'm asleep or something I'm gonna cut off a part of your anatomy most men like having!" I called after him. The only reaction I got from the threat was his laugh.

3rd POV

When Zane stepped outside he was still chuckling as he walked to the passenger side of a blue Hummer and climbed in.

"You sure you didn't take long enough? Maybe you should go back up there and make me sit out here for another day or two," harped Zane's blonde haired, browned eyed, friend sarcastically.

"Oh shut up, I wasn't gone that long."

"A hell of a lot longer than it should have taken to simply, and I quote, 'drop off the keys and get out of there.'" Nick shot back.

"I was only there for, like, five minutes."

"Try twenty."

"Really?" Zane asked and Nick nodded. "Huh."

"What were you doing up there anyway?" Nick questoined as he pulled away from the curb and drove down the dark street.

"Just having a bit of fun at Alexandra's expense, but, not only that, I found out a little bit more about our little hybrid."

"Oh really? Like what?"

Zane pulled a card from his pocket and held it up. "Where she works."

"Where'd you get that?"

"It was just lying on the table by her door so I took it when she wasn't looking," Zane explained.

"Okay, I don't get it. What's the big deal about this chick? Besides the obvious of her being a hybrid and all that," Nick asked, confused by his friend's utter fascination with the girl.

"Well, for one, the obvious of course. Second, she's..." Zane paused, trying to find the right words. "Interesting. She's not like normal women."

"Whatever normal is," Nick muttered.

"She's a stubborn and headstrong little thing," Zane continued, ignoring Nick's comment.

"Meaning she doesn't put up with any of your crap," Nick deduced.

"Pretty much, yeah," Zane, reluctantly, admitted.

That made Nick laugh. "Man, I gotta meet this girl."

"You will."

"When?"

"Tomorrow night," Zane told him.

"Why tomorrow?"

"Because that's when she works," Zane said, looking at the little business card again.

"Where does she work anyway?"

"The Harvest Moon," Zane read.

"Sounds like a bar or something," Nick commented.

"We'll just have to find out for ouselves then, won't we?" Zane grinned at his friend.

(Woohoo!! DONE! Hopefully I'll have my Microsoft Word working again, cause I had to use notepad to type this one up, and I'm tellin' ya, it's a paaaaaaaaain, I hate it! *sigh* oh well, such is life. Thanks for reading, be sure to rate and review!! Until next time!!) 


End file.
